Secrets
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone makes _sacrifices_, Austin. Everyone has _problems_, Austin. Everyone gets _hurt_, Austin. You know that, Austin. So why does it matter so much when it's _her_? Why is it so hard when _she_ makes _sacrifices, _when _she_ has _problems,_ when _she_ gets _hurt_? Why can't _she_ be like everyone else, Austin? Why is _**Ally Dawson **_so special?

* * *

><p>You know you're *<span>looking<span>*, Austin. You know she's {_beautiful}_, Austin. You know she's too **good **for him, Austin. So why are you _trying so hard_ to push them together?

Maybe it's because you're _**scared**_, Austin.

* * *

><p>She doesn't <em>like<em> being seen, Austin. She doesn't _like_ showing off, Austin. She doesn't _like_ crowds, Austin. But you think she's so _*amazing*_ and you just want to [**show the world] **that she's perfect, don't you Austin?

* * *

><p>That was a <em><strong>mistake<strong>_, Austin. She never _**liked you**_, Austin. She doesn't _dream of you, _Austin. But as much as you pretended to hate it, you'd never felt so many #butterflies# before, had you Austin?

* * *

><p>You were never <em>angry<em> at her, Austin. You _would've taken her to the moon if she'd asked_, Austin. You just didn't want to _**see their faces**_ when they guessed, did you Austin. And when you saw her in that _dress_, Austin, your heart _caught in your throat_. And when she showed up to apologize, you'd never been so **glad** to see someone in a _trashcan_, had you Austin?

* * *

><p>It was such a <em><span>mistake <span>_to hire that woman as your manager, wasn't it Austin. You'd never felt so _**guilty**_ before that, had you Austin. You'd never _hurt her_ that badly before, Austin. And then you realized that your _dream_ wasn't about playing **TimeSquare. ** It was _**kissing Ally Dawson **_in TimeSquare.

* * *

><p>Such a <em>silly favorite spot<em>, wasn't it Austin. Such a lovely day for clouds, right Austin. Such a _**nice feeling**_ when she grabbed your arm during the movie, Austin. Such a _**huge desire**_ to offer to keep the goose for her, just to see her smile, huh Austin. What a dream, Austin, of _holding her hand_ on the old bench. So many **dreams**, Austin.

* * *

><p>Since the day you met her, you've <strong>loved<strong> her, Austin. Since that first song for you, you've (adored) her, Austin. Since that first smile, your heart has {_beaten for her_}, Austin. Such a **pretty** girl, Austin. Such a big _heart_, Austin. Such a lovely _smile_, Austin. Such pretty _**eyes**_, Austin. That's _#such a big_ secret# for a boy like you, Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

No one likes a **liar**, Ally. No one likes a _faker_, Ally. No one likes a _**cheat**_, Ally. But you just wanted a dance with him so_so_ badly, and he was looking at you with those big_big_ eyes. You're a **liar**, Miss Dawson. But what can a girl do when she's _in love_ with a boy willing to teach her to _**dance**_ at the very mention of it?

* * *

><p>No one knows how it <em><strong>feels<strong>_, do they Ally? No one knows what it's like, do they Ally? No one understands how it is to fall so_so_ hard for your best friend, only to watch them help you with **another boy**. You don't want *_him_* anymore. Those eyes aren't as _kind_ as another boy's. That hair isn't as _perfect_ as another boy's . And that Texan name isn't nearly as cool as another boy's.

* * *

><p>No one can <em>findout<em>, right Ally? No one can _**figureyouout**_, can they Ally? No one has ever _understoodyou_, have they Ally? Not until he came around, with his _sparking_ talent and his _ridiculous _hobbies. No one _gotit_ until he came along. That {**lovelylovely}** boy, with his *_shiningsmile_* and his %quirkylaugh%. So very very #refreshing# after all the _noyoucan't_'s and _**you'retooyoung**_'s. Finally, you hear a _you'reagenius _and feel ** something ** come alive. _**(This. Is. It.)**_

* * *

><p>No one will <span>everseeitagain<span>, will they Ally? No one will _everbeabletonoticeitagain_, will they Ally? Because you're going to make sure that you never leave your **secrets** lying around. Not after they were nearly foundout.  But _ohmyGod_ it hurt to see him do all that, just to make you **unlikehim**. Of course, you (_neverdidinthefirstplace),_ right? It's not like the _butterflies_ were very bad, or your heart beat ***spedupthatmuch***. It was nothing and that's all it will ever be. Because no one will ever see your _secrets_ ever again.

* * *

><p>No one can <strong>makeitbetter<strong>, can they Ally? No one can _fixit_, right Ally? No one can **getreplaced** and get over it, huh Ally? If it was *_anyone else_* you would've never _spoken_ to them again.

But of course it has to be [him] and he says '_I'mso__**sorry**_' and you're melting all over again.

No one can _make it better_ but _***(him)***_, isn't that so Ally?

* * *

><p>No one could &amp;blameyou&amp;, Ally. No one could (), Ally. How could you not <em><strong>fall<strong>_ for a boy willing to sing a **butterflysong** for you, how could you not be *****_inlove_*with a boy who'd risk _**everything**_ to save you?

* * *

><p>It was all <strong>one night<strong>. One rush of everything you'd ever _written about_ in your book. The **boy**, the _smile_, the laugh, the _blushes_, **the laughs**. On the very _**first night**_, together on a _piano bench_, all alone, _**you fell in love**_. And you're {_plummeting_} faster than you would like, but there's no _**stopping**_ it now, is there?

Guess you'll just have to (_see what's waiting_) when you get to the _**ground**_.

You keep _**awfully**_ big secrets, don't you Ally?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that concludes this...uh, thing. I hate to say it, but reviews on this would be bombdiggity. <strong>

**Stay cool.**

**-dizliz  
><strong>


End file.
